


Fool you twice

by threedices



Series: Kakashi rare pairs [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fast Food, Genjutsu, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Illusions, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, No Uchiha Massacre, Polyamory, Sparring, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Uchiha Itachi is bad at feelings, Uchiha Shisui is good at feelings, Uchiha Shisui is the glue holding this relationship together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Even someone like Kakashi can occasionally end up caught in a genjutsu when he spars with Itachi and Shisui.Thankfully, it is only something benign as setting him up to pay for dinner.You know, like genjutsu inclined boyfriends do.





	Fool you twice

Itachi stops a hairsbreadth away from Kakashi's throat.

"Yield, sempai."

Kakashi frowns, distracting Itachi just long enough for a shadow clone to sneak up on him.

"Maybe *you* should yield."

Itachi makes a small displeased sound and scatters into a murder of crows.

Kakashi feels the touch of a hand on his shoulder and the unraveling of a genjutsu around him.

"Never look an Uchiha in the eye, Kakashi," Shisui says with a crooked smile.

"I thought you weren't for using such dirty tricks, Itachi-kun."  
Kakashi adds a pout and extra annoyance to his expression.

Itachi barely spares him a glance, where he is picking up still usable kunai.  
"We are ninja. It is expected that we use underhanded ways to win."

Kakashi exaggerates his pout some more.

Itachi notices and glares.  
Mildly, because Itachi finds emoting difficult and unnecessary.

"Maa, maa, let's agree to leave it at that and get some food." 

If they didn't have Shisui as their glue, they might have already fallen apart as a relationship.

Kakashi tries not to care, after all, and Itachi barely knows how.  
Not that they do not feel attached to each other, the effort to keep together would just seem an impossible obstacles.

They are too similar in their almost detachment, they need someone warm like Shisui, with enough emotional intelligence to accomodate their too smooth, too sharp edges.

Sometimes, Itachi annoys him with his stiffness, reminding Kakashi uncomfortably if his youth.  
Sometimes, Kakashi appears to careless and Itachi lacks the skill to read him.  
Sometimes, Shisui is exhausted from having to hold the whole relationship together.

For the most part, though, they fit a bit imperfect and overlapping in uncomfortable spaces, but they do.

"We could have dango." Itachi's voice is carefully casual.

"After Yakitori. The stand at the main gate." Shisui is already happily plotting their way to the best food stand. In his opinion.

Kakashi shrugs. Food is food and not worth fighting over.

Shisui throws an arm around each of them. "Sounds like a plan, right?"

Even Itachi's usual stoicism melts a bit when Shisui smiles like that and even Kakashi can't quite escape the aftereffects of his infectious grin.

"Last one there has to pay." Shisui is already several steps away when they shake off his genjutsu.

"His smile should be classified as an S-Rank attack."

Itachi merely grunts, but doesn't disagree.

Kakashi raises and eyebrow. "So, you will pay?"

"No, sempai." Itachi's voice has the slightest bit of smugness in it. He smirks. "Shouldn't you get moving?"

Kakashi blinks and then curses after the genjutsu dissipates. 

At least Itachi had the graciousness to cancel the illusion, to allow him to catch up.

Kakashi plots his revenge, while he follows his nose and the scents of familiarity and comfort to where they mingle with the smell Yakitori.


End file.
